The Escape
by LGH
Summary: Buffy wishes she wasn't the Chosen One.Unable to be the teenager she wants to be, she goes of the rails and gets herself into a mess of Gang Crime and Drugs. Can Angel pull her out of this dangerous group before its too late. R&R xxx
1. Keenan

The Escape

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Buffy the Vampire Slayer, it all belongs to the creators but I do own some of the characters put in the story. I also don't own any of the characters from Silent Witness whose names I used. No copyright intended.

Summary – Buffy wishes she wasn't the Chosen One but you never always get what you wish for. Unable to be the teenager she wants to be, she goes of the rails and gets herself into a mess of Gang Crime and Drugs. Can Angel pull her out of this dangerous group before its too late.

Loosely based on the Silent Witness Episode Safe in which there is a young boy who gets himself caught up in Gang Crime and knife carrying.

Buffy POV

Buffy knew she was the Chosen One. She knew she had a great destiny to kill Vampires and Demons and the forces of evil but she hated it. Hated the way she seemed to have no other life than school and slaying. She used to go partying and be extremely popular and now she wandered graveyards at night when her friends were always going to baseball games and out clubbing. When she wasn't in school or patrolling Giles would be training her. It didn't help she had a seriously protective boyfriend who worried about her constantly and as much as she loved him and her friends, sometimes she wished that she was a normal teenager again who didn't sneak out at night to slay Vampires and save the world. She wished that her mum and Dad had never separated and she had never come to Sunnydale in the first place.

Angel POV

He was worried, very worried. Buffy had been distant lately and not just with him but with Giles, Willow and Xander. She had missed several patrols and seemed to be making new friends who from the look of them Angel disliked. They looked trouble and Buffy acted different when she was around them. She had been distant and rebellious and she hadn't even tried to contact him or any of the others. From what Xander had said she seemed to be partying with these new people a lot and it was making her ill. Angel knew he could be over-protective but she looked so delicate. He had never felt this way about anyone before and he knew he would give his life a thousand times over if it meant she could be safe. It felt so strange but so wonderful to love someone, to the extent that you would hurt yourself to make sure they were safe. He knew very little about Buff's new friends but he was going to find out.

Buffy POV

Buffy felt bad about how she was treating Willow and her other friends but she was happy. Keenan was so kind but he had a nasty side as well. He and his friends she knew were involved in drug dealing and perhaps a few other crimes such as stabbings and burglary and even the occasional rape. Although this worried her they seemed nice and she always had fun when they were around. She missed her old friends but she knew that is she spoke to them she would have to return to slaying and she was enjoying herself so much. She missed Angel more than anything but he was part of the world she wanted to leave behind. Sometimes when she was heading to Keenan's hangout in the abandoned warehouse next to the railway, she could feel he was close by watching her and it was strange, she felt self-conscious walking in her small silk dress with her rather large heels.

"Hey, Buffy, over here" Keenan shouted to her as she entered via the old wooden door.

"How are you baby?" Keenan grinned at her and handed her a bottle of Rum which by the looks of it had been mixed with Coca Cola.

"I'm good, what you been up too" Buffy knew that Keenan and his friends were regular truants.

"This and that Baby but listen Lil Babe I want you to be part of my gang, now usually u have to get initiated but because I like you, you get in for nothing ok"

Buffy smiled at him and gave him a sideways hug. She instantly noticed she didn't feel the same as she did when she hugged Angel and winced at the pain of not seeing him for so long.

"Hey Buffy, try this" he murmured handing he what looked a small cigarette which looked extremely dodgy.

"What is it" she frowned struggling to identify it.

"Heroin, it makes you feel amazing" He whispered in her ear.

Buffy froze, her mum had warned what taking drugs could do but once couldn't hurt, right?

Raising it too her lips she breathed it in and within minutes she felt as though she was flying. She felt as if nothing mattered but the buzz she felt. Keenan Grinned at her and pulled her to him crushing his lips to hers.

Angel POV

Angel stood outside an old Warehouse next to a railway, he had followed her here and she had vanished inside were she had been for the last 3 hours. Angel was battling with himself on whether or not to go in and get her but he knew she would probably freak out. Until he met Buffy he had never felt like this before, Protective. It made him feel controlling. The door to his right suddenly opened and out collapsed a very bleary eyed Buffy who fell to the floor and began to laugh. Darting forward Angel laid her on her back and looked into her face. Her eyes were darting back and forth and she kept giggling. Angel felt fear because he knew exactly what she had done.

"Buffy, what have you taken and how much of it" he murmured gently stroking her face with his left hand his right holding hers.

Her eyes were slowly going from the frantic darting to a gentle sleepy look which worried him more than anything.

"I don't remember" she whispered He noticed her lips were swollen and felt his chest tighten. She had kissed someone, someone who wasn't him. Shaking the thought away he gently pulled her into his arms and ran with her all the way to her house. Giles had told him that her mum was away in L.A for 5 weeks leaving Buffy to do pretty much what she wanted.

"Angel, I'm sorry" she breathed barely making a sound.

Angel froze momentarily as he gently laid her on her bed.

"You have nothing to apologise for, if anything it's my fault, I should have been there, making sure you were safe"

Buffy opened her eyes and looked at him, she looked so afraid.

"Stay with me" she mumbled already on the edge of dropping asleep.

"Do you really think I would leave you alone in this state" he whispered before dropping down onto the bed next to her pulling her gently to his chest. He face was pressed into his neck as though it was made to rest there and Angel thought about what he had seen tonight. Buffy looking confident and happy walking unknowingly into the den of a burglar, a murderer, a drug dealer and rapist. This terrible man had given Buffy drugs, kissed her and in her state what else had he done to her. Angel didn't dare to think about it.

Authors Note

Ok initiation into a gang is usually done by gang rape but I want Buffy to stay with Keenan and his friends for a couple more chapters and also I don't really like writing about rape. I hope to write about 5 chapter maybe if you like it a sequel. Please Rate and Review it makes me so happy. Huggins, Little Glass Heart xxxxx


	2. Shana Williams

The Escape – Chapter 2

Angel had never slept so well for a long time. It was probably because he knew Buffy was warm and safe in his arms but as he reached across the bed she wasn't there. His eyes flying open, he looked around the dimly lit room and could not see her anywhere. Looking out of the window he noticed it was only a few minutes until dawn. Jumping to his feet he climbed through the window and strolled away into the night, lost in thought. He knew were she had most likely gone but he didn't understand why she was doing this. Ever since she had abandoned her duties Giles, Xander and Willow had been protecting Sunnydale. She had always seemed fairly happy with her duties; she had a good time out with her friends at the Bronze but stereotypically teenagers were getting drunk and into trouble constantly. Is that what Buffy wanted, to be a teenager without all the worry and duties of the Slayer. Willow had once put it as she was 16 going on 40. He had not really thought about it at the time as she was in serious danger but thinking back Giles and even he himself never let Buffy escape the Vampire world, his world. Buffy was only 17 but she had already been through so much, not just the monsters but she had already died once and known she was going to die. How must that make a 16 year old girl feel, to know and to think of the things they never got to or will ever do?

Buffy woke to find Angel sleeping beside her. She knew that she was being selfish but she kind of liked this new way of living and knew at the slightest chance Giles and the others would attempt to pull her away from it. With Keenan and his friends she felt no different to them. When she was with Keenan, she wasn't the chosen one or the slayer she was simple, pretty, blonde Buffy Summers. She knew when Angel woke he would give her a lecture on Drugs and how she was hurting her friends. Diving to her feet, Buffy grabbed a bobble from her dresser tied her hair back and pulled on a small pink dress with her long black leggings and boots. Almost running she grabbed her leather jacket and shot out of the door and down the street where she slowed to a casual, relaxed stroll. Looking up at the sky Buffy realised it wasn't even dawn yet. She knew her actions by taking the drugs were stupid but it felt so good not to care and she hoped she could stay in this carefree new way of life for a little while longer.

"Buffy" a voice whispered in her ear.

Grinning Buffy turned and smiled at Keenan who was not alone but with another girl who looked around Buffy's age. The strange girl smiled but the look didn't seem to reach her eyes which had a haunted look. Keenan kissed Buffy's cheek.

"How are you feeling, Baby" he grinned

"Amazing" Buffy laughed although she felt sick.

"This is Shana, a good mate" he murmured gesturing to the girl who rolled her eyes and grinned at him.

A loud screech made Buffy turn and behind her a car with a broken windows and music blasting from the speakers at full volume had spun round the corner and was speeding towards them. Pulling up Keenan went to talk to the boy behind the wheel but on closer inspection she noticed that there was no key in the ignition. The car was stolen.

"Come on, PJ is giving us a lift" Keenan opened the door for her and Shana who had instantly gotten in but Buffy found herself frozen. What should she do? She knew stealing was wrong but it would be ok right because she hadn't stolen it. Shaking her head and grinning Buffy jumped in the car next to Shana who smiled at her before Keenan jumped into the front and as the car started to move she relaxed slightly and grinned at how fast they were moving.

Turning towards Shana she could just tell that they were going to be friends. She seemed nice enough and had a very bubbly personality.

"So are you part of Keenan's gang"

Buffy smiled "Suppose I am though I've never been in a gang before"

"Me neither but Richie is driving me mental so I'm going to have to find some sort of protection right and Keenan offers a lot of that" Shana smiled

"Ritchie, who's Ritchie" Buffy frowned

"A lad down my street who stalks me, he is like obsessed and he is trying to make me join his gang and be his girl but I hate him, he's a right freak always watching me from my window"

"He sounds strange but haven't you got a boyfriend or something that would probably scare him off"

Shana suddenly turned a very deep shade of pink "well there is this one lad, Errol, but he doesn't get on with my friends. You see him and Keenan don't get on, nobody but them knows the real reason"

"Girls, we is almost there, Buffy you skipping school today, there's something you need to do for me yeah?"

"Ok, what is it"

"Just need to pick something up, you can take Shana with you, she will help"

"Oh and Shana I need you to see me later yeah?"

Keenan was looking at her in a strange way as though he was trying to keep her out of some big secret but It was probably nothing.


	3. Safe?

The Escape – Chapter 3 – Safe???

Authors Note – Hiya, I am really getting into this story. When I first watched the Silent Witness episode I found it really sad but I am changing it around a bit so I hopefully make it slightly better. Yesterday my Dad who suffers from severe Multiple Sclerosis and he unfortunately died so obviously I'm devastated but this story is for him.

Huggins, Little Glass Heart xxxx

Buffy and Shana had been given an address to drop a couple of knives and a bag of cocaine to a dealer across town. Although Buffy knew it was wrong she wanted to stay with Keenan's gang so she smiled took the bag and she and Shana had left. Shana seemed slightly nervous about going to see Keenan but when Buffy asked her about it she had said it was probably nothing.

"Buffy, I'm gonna be late seeing Keenan, you'll be ok from here right?"

"Yeah, I'm good, see you later ok" Buffy smiled as Shana hugged her goodbye before walking away. Frowning as she once again looked at Keenan's ridiculous instructions which had leaded to know were. Walking to the end of the street she couldn't see the supposed white door which would lead to Kevin Donnelly, a know drug dealer.

"Lost" that oh so familiar voice startled Buffy more than anything; but she didn't turn.

"What are you doing following me Angel" she whispered but still did not have the courage to face him. She was painfully aware that she was holding a bag of knives, Drugs and god knows what else Keenan had sold to this guy.

"I dunno, wanted to make sure that you were ok but you seem to be wandering aimlessly and carrying a rather large strange bag" He walked around her so she was forced to look at him but before she could stop him had pulled the bag from her hand and was looking through it. Buffy looked at her feet as Angel finished and put the bag on the floor. She didn't want to look at his eyes because she knew that they would make her snap and go back to slaying.

"So are you part of Keenan's gang now" he spoke quietly and looking up Buffy could see the hurt in his eyes and all she could feel was shame.

Buffy nodded not trusting her voice.

"So is this what you do now, ferry knives and drugs around for Keenan, don't you want a decent life?"

Buffy cut him off midsentence.

"A life, a life where I get a job and have kids but have to sneak out and kill vampires, I don't think so Angel!"

Tears began to stream down her face before she could stop them.

"I am never gonna have a normal life but maybe just maybe I can have a somewhat normal existence with Keenan and his friends" She realised her voice had begun to rise but she couldn't stop herself. Leaning against the wall she began to sob and before she could stop herself she began to slide towards the floor. Angel's arms were around her in an instant and she sobbed into his shoulder, finding a strange familiar comfort in the embrace. Angel put a hand on either side of her face and looked her directly in the eye.

"I am not gonna let you throw your life away, I won't" She could see the tears in his eyes and she hugged him back tighter. A car horn made her look up and down the end of the road Keenan stood watching her and Angel.

"Buffy, you coming with me or you staying with him"

Buffy froze and looked into Angels face. His face was expressionless but his eyes were full of a raw emotion; Pain. Leaning up Buffy kissed him gently on the lips and then put her forehead to his.

"I'm sorry" She sobbed before moving and grabbing the black bag before jumping in the car with Keenan. Looking over her shoulder as the car drove away she saw Angel wipe tears from his face, his shoulders shaking before he vanished into the darkness of the alley.

xxxx


	4. A Late Night Call

The Escape – Chapter 4 – A late night Call

Author's Note: While writing this chapter I was listening to Time to Say Goodbye by **Andrea Bocelli and Sarah Brightman, it was rather sad but really inspiring and it helped me so much with this sad chapter. **Thank you to Ba2006 and Angel1969 for reviewing. It really makes me happy. This Chapter is for you, Huggins, Little Glass Heart xxxxxx

As Buffy lay in bed all she could feel was shame and pain. The guilt was unbearable. All she could see when she closed her eyes was Angel's crying face, his pain filled eyes. She realised with a jolt that she loved him, more than anything but her new life was so exiting but in a good way.

A knock on the front door broke Buffy from her thoughts, she jumped to her feet, looking towards the window she realised it wasn't Angel as it would be dawn soon. Running down the stairs and opening the door, in front of her was Shana.

Shana looked terrible. Her face was deathly pale with mascara smears of were she had been crying and all across her face was bruises, just forming but Buffy knew within a day or so they would be black.

"Buffy, I didn't know where else to go"

She began to sob and Buffy took her hand and pulled her inside where she pulled her to the coach and hugged her. Shana looked in a bad way, she had a cut on her head, a large scratch on her cheek and a large gash on her leg and not to mention the bruises.

"What happened, who did this to you" Buffy whispered

"I went to see Keenan and he said I had to prove my loyalty to the gang, he said that if I wanted to hang out with you, him and the others I had to prove that at the first sign of trouble I wouldn't run to the police or anyone else. I need Keenan's protection; Itchy Ritchie won't leave me alone and if I'm part of Keenan's gang he will. We were just talking and then Keenan leapt on me and he wouldn't get off"

She began to sob louder, Buffy hugged her close, she guessed where this was going and couldn't believe Keenan would do such a thing.

"I couldn't stop him, he was so strong, I thought I was going to die, it hurt so much"

Buffy gently pulled Shana to her feet after a few minutes of comforting her before leading her to the kitchen where she gently began to clean Shana's wounds.

Shana's hair was a tangled mess of dust and dirt from were she had fallen over so Buffy, after she had cleaned the cuts on Shana's face, arms and legs, sent her to have a shower.

Picking up her phone instinctively she scrolled down the contacts list and was on the verge of ringing Giles when she remembered that she hadn't spoken to him in weeks. What had she done? All Giles, Willow and Xander had done ever since she had arrived in Sunnydale was be her friends and allies in the battle against evil. And without even thinking she had immediately abandoned them. For Keenan and his gang. A gang of convicts who killed people. She had heard Keenan talking about people he had killed and injured. Boasting about all the crimes he had committed over the years. She like Shana had thought he was kind and cared about them but all he had done was use them. Buffy was glad he had taken a shining to her because she knew now if he hadn't, she would have ended up like Shana, a victim of rape.

That night Buffy held Shana as they, together, lay on Buffy's bed. Shana had not dared return home, her mother would have just worried about her and she didn't want to tell her what Keenan had done to her.

As Buffy lay with Shana, who had finally after 2 hours of crying fallen asleep, she knew what she must do tomorrow. Patch up her friendship with Willow, Xander and Giles, Persuade her mother to stay in LA for a little while longer (she was sure this wouldn't be a problem as from the phone calls she had received her mother was having a fantastic time with her old friends) and most importantly she would visit Angel and apologise.

Opening her eyes Buffy looked out of the window at the moon which was shining very brightly. Looking at her clock, she gasped as she realised it was only 10pm. She and Shana had slept through the entire day; it was understandable considering they had been awake most of the night. Looking down at Shana, who she noticed looked rather angelic when asleep, despite the nasty blue and black bruises which covered her face.

Turning on her computer, she looked at the date on her calendar.

Saturday, 10th April, how had time passed so quickly?

She wished it was a school day, so she could speak to Willow and Xander in person. An email or a letter would have to do. A letter was a more personal way, she wanted Willow to know she had made an effort.

**Willow and Xander,**

**I know you probably think I'm a horrible person and a rubbish friend but I am so sorry. I care about you and Xander, things in my life are pretty bad right now, Keenan isn't the misunderstood person I thought he was. He is a cold evil man. I have a friend Shana, he raped her. That could have been me; I don't know what too do. I want things to go back the way they were before. The reason I went with Keenan in the first place was because I felt that with all the slayer requirements I had no personal life whatsoever. **

**I realise how stupid that was now and I am so sorry for it. You and Xander are 2 of the greatest friends I ever had and I can't believe I ever even thought about your feelings and what my actions would cause you. **

**You have no idea how sorry I am, **

**Love both of you forever,**

**Hopefully your friend,**

**Buffy xxxxx**

While writing Buffy noticed that she had started to cry and had smudged the ink but it didn't matter. She had written that letter from the heart and she hoped Willow and Xander would forgive her. Giles would have to wait till Monday; she knew it would be best if she spoke to him while she was at the library.

Picking up her mobile, she scrolled down her contact list before she came to the number she wanted and pressed the call button. She felt her hand shaking. It went straight to voicemail and his gentle voice made tears fill her eyes.

"Hi, this is Angel, I can't answer right now but I'll call you back as soon as I can, leave a message if it's important, Thanks"

"Hi, Angel its Buffy, We need to talk, you were right, Keenan is a monster. I really want to see you, please call me back, I am so sorry, I love you" the last three words came out of her mouth and she let out a great sob before she successfully ended the call.

After several minutes Buffy managed to gain control and leaving Shana where she was Buffy ran down the stairs and through the streets of Sunnydale until she reached Willow's house, were she gently put the letter through the letterbox before walking away.

She walked to the end of Willows road and felt hope. She was on the way to sorting her life out. She needed to call her mother the minute she got in and postpone he return as she knew Shana was planning on avoiding going to her home as long as was possible. She and Shana had not known each other very long but already she felt the same feeling she felt for Willow. A need to protect and to care for her. Shana was a good friend and Buffy was determined that she and Shana would stay friends without Keenan in either of there lives.

As she approached her house she realised a car was parked outside. As she neared it, Keenan climbed out and smiled at her.  
"Buffy, you coming for a ride my Little Baby"

Buffy began to shake, not from fear but in anger.

"What are you doing here Keenan" She was so angry but he voice somehow remained calm.

"Just coming to see my favourite girl" He was grinning at her like everything was ok but it never would be.

He frowned as he took in the expression on her face, for a long time they both stood facing each other. Over 10 minutes passed before either of them moved.

Keenan slowly began to walk towards her, Buffy felt as if she was a statue, she couldn't move. He reached for her arm but Buffy didn't want him to touch her.

Raising her hand she slapped him right across the face, hard. His head snapped back and stumbled back a few steps, dazed before he managed to stop the earth spinning.

"Don't touch me" she was whispering but it had a deadly tone.

"Keep away from me and Shana, did you really think everything would just be normal after what you did, if you come near us I will kill you, do you understand?"

Keenan was looking at her in a strange way.

"Keep away from you, what! You are my girl…."

This was too much for Buffy.

"I am not your girl, I never was, how dare you, I don't belong to you, my heart doesn't belong to you, it belongs to a better man, a man who isn't a druggie, a bugler, a rapist or a murderer, an Angel, my Angel"

Keenan walked toward her and stopped so he was inches from her face.

"You were gonna be a good member of my gang, Buffy, it's such a shame" He shook his head sadly before he pulled his hand out of his pocket and punched her in the side, hard.

She fell to the floor, as Keenan jumped into his car and drove off as fast as he could. She felt dizzy, from her position on the floor, she gently touched where he had hit her. She felt something sticky and as she pulled her hand up to her face, she saw it was dark. It was blood. Keenan hadn't just punched her, he had stabbed her.

Buffy lay on the floor she felt too weak to move but she knew if she didn't then she would be in serious trouble. If a vampire smelt the blood, she wouldn't stand a chance at surviving this. Feeling for her mobile in her coat pocket she brought it too her ear and without even considering it, she didn't call 911 as she should have, she called the person she needed.

"Hello" a soft voice answered

"Angel, help me please, Keenan stabbed me, I feel so woozy"

"Buffy, where are you" he sounded panicked.

"Outside my house, we were arguing so he stabbed me" She felt really lightheaded but she knew she had to keep her eyes open.

"Buffy, Please, just hold on, I'm coming"

"Don't leave me, Angel, I don't want to die alone"

"You are not gonna die, I will not let you and I swear when I get my hands on Keenan I am going to tear him limb for limb!"

"Buffy, I have to call Giles but I'm coming I promise, I'll be there soon, I love you more than anything"

"I don't want to die" she whimpered just as the her phone lost battery and terminated the call.


	5. My Angel

The Escape – Chapter 5 – My Angel

Authors Note – Sorry for the long wait, I know its shortI'll try and update again as soon as a can,

Huggins

Little Glass Heart R&R xxxxx

The greatest thing to ever learn is to be loved and to be loved in return.

Angel POV

Angel had never been so afraid; he had known something like this would happen. For the past couple of nights he had a very strange dream. It was always the same. He and Buffy stood together, on a beach with the sun blazing over them both. He reached for her hand but she whispered his name and looked around as though she couldn't see him. It was as though he were invisible. Then finally she had turned and walked away before vanishing and leaving him alone. He could feel it even now, the pain and despair he had felt as he realised that he was the only one left and that feeling of always being alone.

Flying round the corner of Buffy's road, he felt a pure fear as he saw Buffy lying on the pavement ahead of him. She looked so small and defenceless as she lay curled on the floor.

Running to her side, Angel fell to his knees and began to examine the wound on her side. It looked like pretty clean stab into her side and it didn't seem to have hit anything major.

A small murmur made Angel look into her face. Her eyes had a sleepy look to them and she was smiling at him gently.

"I'm sorry, I should have listened to you, I love you" she whispered as a few tears leaked from her eyes and ran down her face.

"It's ok, Buffy, I'm not going to let him touch you ever again and even he even tries anything I'll kill him" Angel knew he would kill an entire army of Vampires, Demons or any other being that wished to harm her if it meant Buffy was safe.

"I don't want to go to the hospital" Buffy murmured sleepily as Angel lifted her up into his arms.

"Its ok, you won't have too, Willow will heal you with a simple spell, and after that, we need to talk" Looking down at her as he walked watched as she closed her eyes and seemed to go to sleep against his chest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Next Day…

Buffy woke and immediately felt better. Sitting up and lifting her shirt, she found no evidence of any stab wound or scar. Willow had done an amazing job. Turning her head to look at Angel, she noticed with surprise that he was still asleep. She had never really seen him asleep before. He had a small smile on his face and seemed for once to look completely peaceful. A small knock on the door made her finally look away from him as Willow quietly opened the door. She smiled as Buffy immediately stood, careful not to wake Angel and crept across the room. Gently shutting the door behind her she turned to Willow. She had no idea what to say or how to explain how sorry she was. They simply looked at each other before Willow pulled her into a gentle hug, Buffy felt her eyes beginning to fill up as she returned the embrace.

"I'm so sorry Willow" She murmured into her shoulder.

"Its ok, I understand, we all do, you never had any time to yourself but that is gonna change, I promise"

They stayed like this for a while before Willow had to sleep; the healing spell had exhausted her. Kissing her cheek Willow left.

Buffy turned back to the bedroom door and gently opened it, looking at her Angel as he lay on the bed. Walking in and laying down next to him she gently stroked his angelic face and realised that he must be one of the lightest sleepers she had ever encountered for he immediately began to stir. Frowning sleepily, which Buffy found adorable, he pulled her closer so her face was inches from his. Running her nose up his neck and chin she gently nuzzled his face before placing her lips on his.


	6. The Mayfair

The Escape – Chapter 6 – The Mayfair

Angel's POV

Angel awoke to find Buffy gently kissing him. It was something he had greatly missed and as he kissed her back he tried to tell her so much, in that one kiss. How much he had missed her, how much her cared and how afraid he had been when he discovered what had been done to her. Pulling back, she smiled lazily at him as he caressed her face.

"I love you, I know I never say it enough but I do" he whispered and his eyes showed her, she could see the pain and the worry, all because of her.

"I'm sorry for everything" she whispered "It's ok, believe me, I'm just glad you came back"

They lay for some time, both enjoying the presence of the other.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shana was terrified, if Keenan had hurt Buffy then would he hurt her aswell. She felt as if Keenan was going to run through the door any minute and attack her. She had spoken to Buffy on the phone a little while ago and was relieved to hear her friend was ok.

Sitting down on Buffy's sofa, she flickered through the TV channels, unable to find anything worth watching, she curled up and after a while, she was fast asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Buffy's POV

6 weeks later……

Buffy had never been more happy. She and Angel were better than ever, she had amazing friends and if anything, she realised maybe Keenan had done her some good. She still hated him but her couple of months hanging around with him had made her appreciate her friends and Angel more and she couldn't forget her new friends, Shana and Errol who had finally got together.

When Buffy first met Errol he was a shy, kind man but the more she had gotten to know him she had seen a different side. Errol was a lot like Angel in some ways. He seemed troubled and constantly brooded, sometimes vanishing for a couple of days before contacting Shana again. Nobody knew what bothered him but he was a good friend to everyone. The Vampires of Sunnydale it appeared where in isolation. The only vampire Buffy had seen was Angel. They were inseparable now and it was torture for them both when he had to return home for the day. The day before The May Fair had come to Sunnydale. She, Angel, Shana and Errol had agreed to meet up there but she and Angel were going an hour later to give Shana and Errol some time alone.

Errol's POV

Errol knew people worried about him, Shana especially but he hated the thought of them knowing. Knowing what he once was and what he had done. His younger brother Levi had been worrying him the most. He had been hanging around Keenan far more than he liked. He had seen all the usual signs, Keenan had given Levi a pair of very expensive shoes, Levi would hang around at that old abandoned warehouse that Keenan used as base. Levi had dragged Errol to the fair 1 hour before he was meant to meet Shana so that he wouldn't have to go alone. Errol knew Levi didn't have many friends and that even those friends picked on him constantly.

Levi had been going on and on at how amazing Keenan was for the last 10 minutes.

"You know Levi, he's not what you think" Errol knew that this conversation would probably upset Levi but it had to be said, Levi was 11 years old and already he was part of Keenan's gang or so Errol suspected.

"He is, I know he can be a bad person, I know he has done some bad stuff but he's my friend"

"What, so your part of Keenan's crew now?"

"You're in his crew" Levi was looking at him with a hopeful look.

"No plural, WAS, in his crew, not anymore cause I saw him for what he was" Errol hated what he had done in the past but there was nothing he could do about that now. He would make sure Levi didn't go along the same path as him; he wanted Levi to have a good successful life, not 3 years in a young offender's institution.

Looking at his watch Errol realised he was 5 minutes late for meeting Shana. Grabbing Levi's arm he dragged the younger boy through the large crowd but when reaching the gate, Shana was no were to be seen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shana left her house, tears streaming down her cheeks. Her mother had screamed at her for the last 10 minutes. She had called her irresponsible and a devil child. Her father was the vicar of the local church and many had commented how Shana was far from the traditional vicar's daughter. She remembered how once she had stumbled into the church, drunk and had began yelling at her father that God wasn't real. She and her father had barely spoken from that day onward but Shana didn't care. Her family had always made it clear she was unplanned. Her oldest brother, Jamie always said that she came with an apology letter from Durex. Shana was the youngest child of 6. Before her was Maria,, Catherine, Harry, Peter and Jamie. Jamie was fighting in the war in Iraq and was the obvious favourite. When her mother was yelling at her Jamie was sneering at her or occasionally joining in, saying she wasn't part of the family anymore and why didn't she just leave. Her father just sat and read, not even caring. Maria stood up for her; they had always been close. The others just remained silent. As she turned the street corner, a hooded man was leaning on the wall ahead of her. Itchy Ritchie. Looking round at her, he smirked and as she sped walked past him, he followed. He followed her all the way to the fair even when she crossed the road he was still 10 steps behind her. Looking at her watch she realised she was 10 minutes early before she had to meet Errol. Looking behind her, Itchy stood was still walking behind her. As she reached the edge of the May Fair, she sped quickly down between 2 rides but Itchy was still following her. Looking round she quickly paid and walked to a carriage, hopefully by the time this was over, it would be time to meet Errol. As she pulled herself halfway up into the carriage, she felt a presence behind her and suddenly a sharp pain in her back. She fell onto her seat, her back throbbing and she quickly pulled her shirt up and realised she had been stabbed by a long piece of metal, shoved into her back. Seeing the wound, her vision swam before coming back into focus. She needed to get to a hospital and fast!

A loud claxon sounded and as Shana made to stand the safety bar shot in place holding her in her seat.

She shook the bar but it wouldn't budge. At first she was calm but now she was panicking as the ride began to slowly move. Shoving all her wait on the bar and screaming for help as the ride moved faster and faster. The bar suddenly flew forward and Shana flew from her seat and smashed into a safety barrier.

She was in agony, all she could her were people screaming. The bright fair lights were fading and she knew, in that moment, that she was going to die.


	7. Errol

The Escape – Chapter 7 – Errol

Author's Note – Sorry about the wait. I am so stressed at the moment with exams and all that I just haven't had time to think! I hope you like xxx 3 xx Huggins

"Hold on dear, keep your eyes open" Nikki Alexander, chief of the local hospital, looked down at the shaking young girl, who looked on the verges of death. She lay on the floor where she had fallen, he eyes seeming to lose some of their light.

"Buffy" she seemed to be trying to whisper something but blood was trickling from her mouth making it near impossible to speak.

A sudden yell of "No" made Nikki look up and diving past the police barrier, a young blonde girl fell to her knees beside the girl and grabbed her hand, the other gently wiping the blood from her mouth.

Seeing the blonde girl, she gave her a limp smile, blood still pouring through her mouth.

"Buffy, I can feel it, I'm gonna die"

The young blonde girl, Buffy smiled even though tears streamed down her face.

"No, your not, you're going to be fine, what happened to your fresh start eh?"

The girl gave a bloody cough and smiled.

"Since when in my life, has anything ever gone right, nothing did until I met you, you helped me to sort my life out"

Nikki looked between them as she desperately tried to keep the girl, Shana alive.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Smiling up at Buffy, Shana coughed more violently this time.

"Thank you, for everything." she coughed once again. Shana looked into the green depths of Buffy's eyes as her vision narrowed and the darkness filled her mind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Looking down into Shana's eyes Buffy watched as he friend took her final breaths, as her eyes turned glassy. In that moment, Buffy swore to herself she would find who did this and she would kill them. How dare they! Shana Williams, a kind mislead girl, so much life and so much to achieve, had it snatched away from her because of some petty gang trouble.

Leaning forward and kissing Shana's forehead, she looked down at her friend and gently closed her eyes before standing and running away.

Errol frowned, Shana was never late. It was always him; he was to busy following Levi and keeping him out of trouble. Turning to Levi, his younger brother looked at him in worry. A sudden scream made them both turn.

Running towards them was Kimberly, a young girl who lived on Shana's estate.

"Errol, its Shana she fell out of the spinner and hit the barrier, Errol its not looking good" Kimberly was sobbing. She and Shana had been good friends in the past.

Errol didn't need to hear anymore, he ran into the fair, looking around franticly for the spinner or any sign of flashing lights. Seeing a blue flickering light and hearing screams, he ran forward and saw a huge crowd of people, some sobbing or others looking sick. Pushing roughly through the crowd, Errol saw the body bag, skidding to a stop, he didn't need to ask if it was her, he already knew, tears blurred his vision and he felt himself sink to the floor but a hand on his shoulder made him look up and above him looked a very livid Keenan.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A loud knock on the front door made Father David sign.

"I'll get it dear" he shouted to his wife who had just gone to bad for her evening nap.

Opening the door 2 police men stood before him.

"Are you David Williams?" asked the younger of the 2.

"Yes, I am, what is this about? Oh I know, what's Shana done this time?"

"Mr Williams, I'm afraid your daughter died this evening. She fell from a ride at the fair and was killed. I'm sorry for your loss"

David's mind froze. Dead. His youngest child was gone, holding onto the doorframe with all of his might. He thought back to the last couple of years and how he had treated her. As though she wasn't welcome, they all had. He was never going to see her again, never going to get the chance to apologise and never to see her beautiful face again. David Williams fell to the floor and wept.


	8. The Loss of a friend

The Escape – Chapter 8 – The Loss of a friend

Author's Note – Hi, I am so sorry about the wait. I had loads of end of year exams and also took time to finish my other story, Speed, A Race against time. Hope you enjoy this chapter and I promise to get more up soon xx

Huggins x

Little Glass Heart x

Buffy ran as fast as she could away from the fair.

Shana had been a good friend. Tears streaming down her cheeks she tried to come to terms with what she had just been through. Her friend had lay and died in her arms and there was nothing she could have done to stop it. She was still running and she didn't think she was ever going to stop. Who had done this and why had they? What had Shana ever done to someone which was so bad they killed her for it?

Coming to a stop, she felt so tired but she wanted to run forever, away from everything. Away from Shana and Errol and the duties of being the slayer but she couldn't. She knew no matter how much she wanted too she would never leave Angel again, it would hurt too much.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Errol stood with Keenan and some other members of the gang just outside the fair. Tears were silently making their way down Errol's face. They had seen the body bag being loaded into the ambulance. Keenan looked angry but calm, maybe for once not drunk or on weed.

"Nobody hurts my crew! They are gonna pay and your gonna help me brother"

Errol felt like he could punch something. Keenan would never understand that Shana hated him.

"We are not gonna go after the people who did this, the police can, that's why they are there! Me and Shana, we don't hang with you no more."

With that he turned away, shaking. He didn't need this right now he just didn't. The girl he loved was dead and he hadn't been there to help her.

"Don't you turn your back on me Errol"

Keenan's voice was threatening but at that moment in time all Errol cared about was Shana. The girl he had tried to protect but had failed. It was his fault, she was dead and he hadn't even been there. Even when she lay on the floor, dying, where had he been? His fear of what Keenan would do to him had made him give up what could have been his last moments with Shana Williams. He would never forgive Keenan for this and he would never forget, not until his dying day, what precious moments of love Shana had given him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Buffy woke to find herself lying on a piece of grass in the small wooded area of the park. At first her mind was fuzzy and then she remembered, how Shana had died and she had been running the streets helplessly sobbing, when it had begun to rain she had crawled under the tree's in the park for shelter and had curled up underneath an oak tree and had fallen into nightmare-ridden sleep.

Climbing shakily to her feet, Buffy realised what a state she was in. Her white dress with red roses was covered in dirt from were she had rolled over in her sleep on the muddy floor. Walking like a zombie towards her home which was several blocks away, something occurred to her. Shana had lain on the floor, dying in the middle of the fairground and she had been all alone, where had Errol been? She must have been with him; her old friends had abandoned her when she had left Keenan's crew.

Walking up her front path, she paused briefly when she went to open the door, suddenly remembering she had promised Angel that she would meet him the night before. Knowing Angel, he would be frantic.

Taking a deep breath she opened the door and stepped inside, the hallway was dark, the curtains were closed. Stepping into the living room, she smiled as she saw Angel lying on the sofa, mobile in hand. Grinning, she pulled her mobile out of her pocket and smiled gently when she saw Angel had tried to call her 27 times. Kneeling down beside the sofa, she smiled as she gently reached out and tenderly ran her hand over his face. He stirred almost instantly, opening his dark chocolate brown eyes, he looked into her green ones.

Sitting up quickly he pulled her into a hug and buried his face in her hair, breathing deeply.

"Were did you go? I saw Errol this morning, he told me about Shana, Oh Buffy I am so, so sorry."

Tears began to fall down her face, as she felt all the emotions she had held since waking up leave her.

Pulling her closer into his chest, with her face buried into his neck, he whispered soothing words for the best part of an hour before Buffy had calmed down.

Pulling her into a tender kiss, Angel smiled and kissed her forehead before pulling her more firmly to him.

"I love you so much" she managed to whispered, on the verge of sleep.

Smiling Angel looked down at her and grinned.

"I love you more"

Laughing gently, Buffy opened her eyes again.

"Not Possible"


	9. The Recovery

Buffy the Vampire Slayer – The Escape – Chapter 9

It had been 2 months since Shana had died. Errol had recovered from it well but still sometimes woke in the night imagining she was still alive. He looked around his little bedsit and frowned. This room held so many memories of him and Shana, when she had first told him about her abusive family, when he had told her that he loved her, when they had made love for the first time. So many happy memories, it was hard to believe Shana didn't exist anymore. He would think back and she seemed so real but now it just seemed like maybe it was a distant memory, that apart from him, Buffy, Angel, Shana's family and a couple of their friends, that no-one really cared. No-one but them knew how brave she was or how much she had been through in the past. It was easy for some people to look at her and say slag and druggie but she was a kind, misguided girl who with Buffy's help had tried to have a successful life.

Laying down again, Errol closed his eyes and once again fell into dreams of what his and Shana's lives could have been like, the children, the house and the pet dog, all stolen by a jealous boy who couldn't have her.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Walking into the mansion, Buffy smiled when she saw Angel asleep on his couch. He only ever looked peaceful in his sleep, when he was awake he always thinking, about what he had done in the past as Angelus and worrying about her. After Keenan had stabbed her, Angel had been furious and the only reason he had not gone and murdered him was Buffy. She had needed him and Keenan would meet his end one day.

Buffy gently placed her bag on the floor and walked up to him, smiling as he let out a soft moan, as her hand ran through his hair. Opening his eyes, he smiled at her before pulling her down so she lay on top of him, her head snuggled into his neck.

"Was it bad?"

"They were really upset; I think they all feel guilty about how they have treated Shana"

2 hours previously….

Opening the door, Father David froze slightly, his bloodshot eyes focusing on the young blonde haired girl in front of him.

"Hello Father Williams, My names Buffy Summers, Shana was one of my best friends. I just wanted to see whether you and your family were coping."

"Shana had never mentioned you to me before"

"Well Father, you haven't really had a conversation with Shana for the past year so what would you know"

Father David turned and looked behind him up the stairs to where Maria stood.

"Buffy, come upstairs for a little while and we can talk"

Smiling at Father David as she passed him, she headed up the stairs and followed Maria into a bedroom. From the looks of it Shana's room, the whole place screamed her, it showed her personality perfectly. Photos of her and Shana with Errol, Willow and Xander covered the walls. Of course there were no pictures of Angel, for as a vampire he had no reflection so no picture of him would show up. Sitting down on the rose quilt, Maria looked up at Buffy, tears filling her eyes. Walking forwards, she embraced the girl, trying to offer whatever comfort she could.

"The police came round yesterday. They said when they did the post-mortem that she had been stabbed in the liver and she would have been ok if she hadn't panicked and pulled the safety bar loose. She broke her neck when she hit the barrier."

"I'm so sorry Maria, I was there when she died, I held her hand"

"Was she scared?"

"No, she was smiling"

"They said she had signs of rape on her, that it probably happened a few months ago. They asked me if I might know who it was but I couldn't, I promised Shana I would never tell anyone about what Keenan did to her."

Looking down for moment, she looked back up at Buffy, her huge eyes; with there long lashes filled with tears made Buffy want to cry herself.

"She was pregnant. It wasn't Errol's because she told me her and Errol only made love a couple of weeks before, it must have been Keenan's"

"Do you have any idea who might have hurt her, I think Errol knows but he doesn't want to tell me"

"It was Itchy, he was always jealous of what she and Errol had. He was obsessed. Mum, Dad and the others think they know what they are going throught but over the past 2 years none of them cared about her. When she went off the rails, no one was there but me and you, they didn't care about her. They are crying because they feel guilty."

2 hours in the future…..

Angel looked down at Buffy as she explained what Maria told her.

"I wonder if Shana knew. If Errol had known it wasn't his it would have killed him."

"So, I take it Errol isn't going to know?"

"Errol doesn't know about the rape, Shana didn't want him to know and besides, he doesn't need to know. It will make him feel guilty he wasn't there to protect her."

Nodding his head, Angel smiled at Buffy, looking down at there entwined fingers, that lay on his chest.

Lying, with her in his arms, felt so right, they fitted perfectly together, like they were the same being. It was impossible that they could ever be without one other, even for a little while. When Buffy had chosen Keenan, he could have sworn he felt a part of himself die inside. He had promised Buffy he would stay away from the boy, but he was going to get him, sooner or later.

Nobody hurt Buffy and got away with it.

Author's Note – Hiya, Sorry I haven't updated this story but I intend to finish it soon. The feelings and thoughts Errol expressed on Shana's death were hard to write, I basically wrote how I felt when my dad died 2 moths ago. He suffered a long, painful illness lasting nearly 15 years; he was diagnosed 2 days after I was born and whiles many who had Progressive Multiple sclerosis give up, he tried to make the most of his life. My Dad was so ill, in some ways for me it was a relief that he was no longer suffering. He could do nothing but lay in bed, he was nearly blind, could barely move but he kept on fighting. He lived life as best as he could in the situation he was in and always had a smile on his face no matter what. Many have said, it was even said at his funeral that he lived through me and my sister. One of the things he always said was "so many places to go, so many things to do, so little time to do it in" I think in the world there are two types of bravery. The bravery of our soldiers fighting and dying in other countries now and in the past but also I think people like my Dad are brave. If I had MS then I would have given up, because where people in car-crashes have lost use of there legs, MS takes away everything. If anyone wants more information on my Dad look at my profile.

Every story I write any are all dedicated to him.

Thank you for reading my story,

Huggins and Love,

Little Glass Heart x


	10. Beatings and Revenge

**Buffy the Vampire Slayer - The Escape – Chapter 10 **

Authors Note – Hiya, I am like determined to finish this story so I can concentrate on Keep to the Shadows. Thank You to everyone that has reviewed and favourited and story alerted my Fanfic, It means a lot.

Huggins and Love,

Little Glass Heart x

Angel woke a little while later, smiling slightly as he saw Buffy still curled up at his side, her head snuggled into his chest. Sliding of the couch, he gently placed her head on the pillow and covered her with the blanket, making sure she was comfortable before walking into his room and pulling on a clean set of clothes.

Walking back into his sitting area, Angel grinned as he watched Buffy roll over in her sleep. Shaking his head, Angel walked forwards towards her, ran his hand down her cheek and then left, walking down the mansion steps as quickly as he could.

Reaching the bottom, he looked back at the mansion for a moment before swiftly walking away in the direction of an old abandoned warehouse; one Angel had hoped he would never have to visit again.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Keenan looked up as the dark haired man entered his domain as he liked to think of it. He had a long coat and looked like he could be a posh businessman or undercover copper.

As the man approached him, Keenan could have sworn he had seen him somewhere before. He looked calm but underneath the mask, Keenan could tell he was a man not to be messed with.

Standing up, Keenan smiled at the man warmly.

"You alright mate? Want to buy something?"

"No, I wanted to talk with you actually."

Frowning, Keenan led him outside, just outside the doorway so he could warn the others if he really did turn out to be a copper.

"Have we met before?"

"Once, a time I want to forget. I am going to tell you this once and you are going to listen. Keep away from Buffy, with Shana's death, she is feeling fragile and I'm not going to let you do what you did last time, you nearly ruined Buffy's life."

Keenan finally put a name to the face.

"Oh so you must be Angel right. Does Buffy know who killed Shana? Because I'm sure she would be desperate for that information and I know."

"We already have a good idea as do the police"

"By the time they reach him, he's dead"

"Why does Shana's death mean anything to you?"

"Shana is part of my crew, nobody touches my crew, let alone shove a knife in there side."

"You make me feel sick, one day, you will stop running from your problems and look back on the people you have had killed and you will hang your head in shame."

Keenan laughed, this guy was such a lecturer.

"Goodbye mate, oh and give Buffy a kiss for me, or you could leave it because I will be seeing her very soon"

Before Keenan had even had time to move more than a couple of centimetres, he was held by his neck in the air. Looking into the face, inches from his, Keenan had never been more afraid. Angel's face had transformed from the handsome man to a monster. His teeth and eyes were like an animal and he looked like he was going to kill him.

"You come near Buffy or ever try and hurt her and I'll teach you to be afraid. Am I understood?"

Keenan looked into the yellow eyes and found no mercy in them.

"Fine, I'll keep away from her but if she comes looking for me, I am not to blame."

Snarling once more, Angel lifted him higher, before throwing him half way across the field. Smacking his head on a rock, Keenan's vision went black; the last thing he could see was Angel walking away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Buffy woke to find she was alone. She must have fallen asleep but where had Angel gone? Her head was killing her, a painful throb behind her eyes which made her vision blur

Struggling to stand, she shakily pulled on her jacket. She had to find Angel, stumbling woozily down the steps of the mansion was torture, the whole way she felt as though she was going to collapse, she felt so cold, her body didn't seem to want to move.

Reaching the bottom, she shook her head, trying to clear the blur in her vision but that only increased the throbbing in her head.

Sitting down on the pavement, she let out a moan of pain before lying down on the floor, making her shiver even more but making the world spin less.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Angel walked away from Keenan and thought about what he had said. If Keenan knew Shana's killer, would Buffy abandon him, if it meant she could get justice for her.

Shaking his head, he knew Buffy more than anyone; she loved him and would never do what she had done again. She would keep away from Keenan; she knew what he was capable of.

Walking into the drive of the mansion, he froze momentarily in horror before running towards were Buffy lay on the pavement, barely moving.

"What happened?"

His hands ran over her body trying to find a physical injury that would have her in this position.

"You're shivering"

"I'm cold" she managed to stutter between her trembling lips.

"You can't be cold, Buffy, you're burning up."

Pulling her into his arms, he carried her back inside, and gently laid her on the couch.

She looked like she was developing flu but Angel couldn't be sure until Giles had taken a look at her. Even with the blanket, she shook violently. Climbing under the blanket with her, he held her in his arms and smiled slightly when she stopped shaking and pressed herself closer to him.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Keenan opened his eyes, the morning light shone strongly, making it difficult to see. Standing unsteadily to his feet, he put his hand on the back of his head were he had smacked it into a rock and pulled his hand back as a sharp pain made him gasp, a jagged cut at the back of his head was the source, the blood had dried in his hair as he had laid on the ground unconscious.

Keenan walked back to the warehouse, stumbling slightly in the rocky terrain.

His friends had all left, probably thought he had walked off with Angel. Thinking about what he had seen, the monster that had threatened him. He wouldn't mention this to anyone, most would say he had been on drugs or that he had hit his head to hard but some might think he had gone mad and get him locked up in the Looney bin.

Keenan hated worrying about things; it had always made him feel as though he couldn't do anything, without thinking what could happen. He was going to make Angel pay and the best way to do that was Buffy. He had 3 options.

Option one, Rape Buffy.

Option two; Murder her in the most painful way possible.

Option three, destroy Angel completely and do both


	11. For Better or For Worse

Buffy the Vampire Slayer – The Escape - Chapter 11

A week had pasted in Sunnydale and everything was going back to normal. Willow and Xander were trying to take a little of Buffy's workload, each of them with Giles taking over some nights of slaying. To Angel's relief, Keenan had not approached Buffy, Errol or anyone else he knew. The death of Martin Ritchie came onto the news the day after Buffy collapsed. As he and Buffy lay in his bed, her portable TV telling them of how Ritchie had been sitting with his friends in the local youth club before a hooded man walked in and shot him 12 times in the chest. Martin or Itchy Ritchie as he was commonly known had died with 2 minutes, bleeding to death on the gym floor. It had been revealed that he was the main suspect in Shana's murder case.

Buffy had recovered well, still suffering from a sore throat but apart from that she was fine, Angel had looked after her well.

She and Willow had decided to patrol the cemetery that night, her first night of freedom. Angel had wanted to come with them but he had to go to LA to check in with an old friend, Lorne a demon who he had known for a few years. They spent a long time in the cemetery, only killing 4 vampires and after a little while, with no vampires more vampires popping out of graves, they had decided to go to the Bronze for a couple of drinks. Angel was due to return the next day; he had hired a car with black tinted windows which kept the sunlight out.

Xander grinned and waved them over to the pool table were he was standing as they entered the Bronze. Walking over to him, Buffy smiled as she noticed Xander was losing very badly to Oz who was grinning as he noticed the look of annoyance on Xander's face.

Laughing gently, Buffy and Willow tried there best to console Xander who had lost his 4th game in a row. He looked furious and embarrassed at the same time which only made it funnier. Life had improved greatly since the Keenan experience as Buffy liked to call it. She appreciated her family, her friends and most importantly Angel above all else and their protection, well being and safety was the most important thing to her.

Walking to the bar, she looked back at Xander who was still sulking in the corner of the bar with Willow.

Shaking her head and turning back to the bar, she ordered 4 cokes. A arm slid around her shoulder making her freeze, pulling her away from the bar an out of view of Xander, Willow and Oz. She was so shocked, she didn't even resist when the man pulled her out of the fire escape and into the ally next to the Bronze.

Keenan stood opposite her, grinning.

"How you been doing babe?"

"I was doing great until you showed up."

"Don't be like that; I want to be friends again."

Buffy shook her head; she had nearly lost everything because of him. Walking closer to her, he pulled her into a hug before she could move away.

"You're going to come with me."

Pushing him away, she shook her head again, looking behind her at the entrance to the alley. Two of Keenan's friends stood with a car behind them. There was no way she would be able to escape and with Angel in LA, she wouldn't have his help this time.

Backing away from Keenan, she considered running but the best thing to do was wait for the right opportunity.

"Keep away from me and my friends"

"Oh come on Buffy, are you seriously telling me that you don't miss the fun we had, it must be more exiting than your over-protective boyfriend and your geeky friends"

"He is only protective because he has too be"

"Oh, what because of me and my friends, because we hurt you? Because we make you do things you don't want to do? You ran from him because those people who say you are there friend but who force you too do things you don't want to do. That's why you came to me, for the perfect escape. He came to the warehouse last week; he showed me what he was. I researched. He's a vampire and you're the slayer but with my help, you can be free, escape. You can get rid of you're the burden on your soldiers."

Walking forwards, he grabbed Buffy, pulling her face to his in a brutal kiss. The kiss, an agreement that meant she would be back in the gang. Pulling away, Keenan hugged Buffy.

"If you ever leave my Gang again, your friends will pay the price"

Authors Note – I Promise, there will be more Buffy Angel Fluff!

I just thought I would throw a spanner in the works.


	12. To Love and to be Loved in Return

Buffy the Vampire Slayer – The Escape -Chapter 12

Authors Note – Hiya, as I said earlier, I am determined to get this Fanfic finished! Because I love writing it so much, I am extending the chapters on a bit, adding more stuff than I was going to, This fic could go from 15 to 20 Chapters xx

Please Enjoy and Review xx

Huggins and Love x

Little Glass Heart x

Angel arrived back at the mansion at 10am, pulling a blanket off the back seat; he flew as quickly as he could into the house, head bowed low, attempting to keep away from the rays of sunlight as he shut the door.

"Angel"

Turning, Willow stood behind him, near the couch, tears pouring down her cheeks. Darting towards her, he hugged her quickly before leading her to the couch.

"What's happened?"

"Keenan appeared at the Bronze, he forced Buffy into joining his gang again, she came back in and said it was what she wanted and left but the look on her face told me it wasn't. I went to her house this morning and Joyce hadn't seen her. She was out with Keenan all night"

"She'll be at the warehouse. It's still sunny, you can't leave, and you'll go up in flames."

Horrible thoughts of what Keenan could have done to Buffy flew through his head. He couldn't wait he had to go and check if she was ok.

"The car has black tinted windows, I can go but you need to come with me"

Willow nodded and the both ran outside, Angel covered in the blanket and climbed into the car.

8 hours previously….

Shoving her through the door into the warehouse, Keenan's face looked calm but his actions were saying otherwise. Buffy looked around, loads of Keenan's mates were leering at her, she needed to find a way out of here, she had only agreed so she could get out of the alley but that looked as though it could be the worst decision of her life. Backing away as Keenan approached her, she let out a sob as he forced her too her knees. Looking up at him, he grinned, a look of pure lust in his eyes before he ripped Buffy's shirt off. Buffy closed he eyes, closing herself off to the world and the horror of what Keenan and his gang were doing to her.

6 agonising hours passed in which each of them had a turn to have a go with her, they hit her if she didn't do what they said, which was often and led her around town in the car letting most people have a turn with her.

Arriving back at the warehouse at 9am, many hours after her ordeal began, Keenan ordered Buffy home.

"If you're not back later, I swear your little ginger haired friend will be next to suffering to my boys, you got that!"

Stumbling out of the door, Buffy headed woozily away from the warehouse. Falling onto the fall, she cried out in pain as her leg was scratch by the rocks. She needed to find Angel. He was coming back today, Angel would help her. Angel would make it all better.

Climbing unsteadily to her feet Buffy began the painful walk to Angel's mansion, knowing when she got there she would be safe and protected from Keenan forever.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arriving at the warehouse, Angel climbed out and walked with the blanket over his head into the shadows were he could walk freely. Stalking through the door with a nervous Willow close behind, Angel looked around. Many of the men in the room were asleep but the man they were looking for stood on the opposite side of the room, watching their every move.

Snarling under his breath, Angel walked as calmly as he could towards the young man.

"Where is Buffy?"

"She went home, she had a good night with us lot"

Angel could just tell something bad had happened, from the evil look of glee in Keenan's eyes and the smirk on his face.

Walking right up to Keenan, Angel grabbed him by the neck once again but this time his face morphed almost immediately.

"Tell me the truth, if you do, I may let you and your friends live"

"You would really kill us all?"

"When it comes to Buffy, I'll do anything, destroy the world if I had too"

His grip tightening around Keenan's neck, he finally gave in.

"Ok, ok, me and the boys had a little fun with her for a while"

Angel's hand began to shake slightly as Keenan's words sunk in "a little fun" he had said. Throwing him onto the floor, Angel grabbed Willow's arm, forcing her to the door and quickly running, smoking all the way to the car which he started quickly and drove off.

"They raped her didn't they Angel?"

Angel smiled momentarily; Willow could be so slow sometimes, it was what made her Willow.

"Yeah, we need to find Buffy; we don't know what state she's in"

"She's hurt, raped, she fearing for her life and just wants to be safe. Angel she'll be at the mansion, if she's scared of anything, she will come to you."

"Angel drop me off here. Buffy won't want me she'll need you first."

Pulling to a stop, before climbing out, Willow placed her hand gently on his and squeezed it momentarily before pulling him into a hug.

"She's strong, she'll get through this"

Waving at him, Willow ran off in the direction of her house and vanished from view as Angel turned the corner.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Running as quickly as he could through the sunlight, he shot indoors and curled up on the floor was Buffy. Her blonde hair matted with blood and dirt, her face already sporting a black eye and multiple bruises. Her legs covered in blood but this was not unexpected considering her ordeal. Diving towards her, Angel pulled her into his arms and watched as her green eyes looked into his. The agony behind that stare broke his heart and he held her closer. Carrying her into the bathroom, he carried her into the shower both of them fully clothed and switched it on. Sitting down of the floor underneath the warm water, Angel watch the blood and dirt wash away from her, she didn't look, her face was buried in his neck, desperately seeking comfort. After he was sure she was clean, he pulled them both out and grabbed her one of his shirts and helped her change, neither making any comment on the black bruises across her breasts and lower thighs. Love bites covered her skin, each trying to claim her as there own. Her legs could barely support her so Angel carried her to the table were he gently cleaned her wounds. She looked at him the entire time.

Raising her hand, she gently stroked his face, a single tear sliding down her cheek.

"I thought I was going to die"

Cradling her face in his hands and pressing his forehead to hers, Angel looked deeply in Buffy's eyes.

"I will never let him touch you again, I am going to kill him and every single one of his friends who did this to you, I swear."

"I have to go back tomorrow"

"Are you crazy? You can't go near him, he will hurt you again, maybe even kill you next time, and if you died a part of me would be lost forever."

Pulling her of the table he carried her to the bed, were Angel buried his face in Buffy's neck. His whole body was shaking, tears streaming down his cheeks onto her shoulder. Pulling back she gently wiped them from his face, her lips coming to his in one of the tenderest kisses they had ever shared. The kiss told them so much. There love, commitment and was a a promise, that no matter what happened they would never leave each other.


	13. Aftermath

Buffy the Vampire Slayer – Chapter 13 – Aftermath

Buffy woke slowly, her face throbbed, her legs and chest ached with pain. Opening her eyes, she looked outside, it was dark, and she and Angel had been asleep all day. Looking up at him, she smiled lightly as she looked into his perfect face. He looked peaceful but Buffy knew when he woke he would be terribly over-protective and anxious. Angel slept for a few more minutes before groaning softly, he opened his eyes and looked at her, his eyes immediately showed his anger as he looked over her bruised face. Pulling her closer, her head on his chest, he kissed the top of her head gently before leaning his head back.

Looking up at him, she knew what she had to do; there was only one way to protect everyone she knew.

"I have to back later"

Angel sat up, his brown eyes huge as he looked into hers.

"No way, I am not letting you anywhere near him again, after what he's done."

"It's the only way to keep everyone safe, he said he would hurt Willow if I didn't come back, he said he would make her suffer too"

Tears were already sliding down her cheeks.

"No, I'll deal with him, I swear Buffy by tomorrow, Keenan won't walk this earth again, we'll call Willow and she'll come over here, she can stay with you while I deal with him. Ok? "

Looking at him for a moment, she frowned.

"I'll make you a deal, Willow stays with Giles, Cordelia, Oz and Xander, I come with you."

Angel's face immediately froze.

"No, I won't have you in danger again."

"I don't care, I'm coming whether you like it or not! I want to see him die and make his friends feel the same way."

Angel looked at her for several minutes his eyes showing his emotions from anger to pain to despair and back to anger again.

"I'll take you back to your house, call Willow, tell her to come over; she might be able to use a spell to help heal the bruises on your face and legs."

Climbing to her feet, she smiled when Angel put his long black coat around her shoulders.

Walking down the steps, hand in hand, they climbed into Angel's car and headed back to Buffy's house.

Picking up her phone, Buffy dialled Willow and waited for her friend to answer.

"Hello?"

"Willow its Buffy"

"Buffy! Are u ok? What happened? Are you with Angel?"

"Willow calm down, I'll explain everything when I get home, come to my house, do you know a spell which can heal bruises?"

"There must be something, I'll bring all my stuff, and I'll see you in about 20 minutes."

"Ok Willow, Bye"

"Bye Buffy"

Hanging up, Buffy looked sideways at Angel who was already breaking the speed limits.

Pulling up outside Buffy's house, Angel noticed no lights were on.

"Where's your mother?"

"She said something yesterday morning about having to go to LA to sort out the deal on our old house with Dad"

Buffy went to open the door, but Angel's hand on her arm stopped her, looking back at him, her eyes widened when his face morphed.

"Angel what's wrong?"

He nodded his head towards the far end of the Buffy's road.

Keenan stood with 2 of his friends, one of which held the lead to a massive snarling Rottweiler.

"I want you to go straight into the house, call Willow, tell her to stay were she is. Her arriving now is the last thing we need.

Buffy pulled out her phone climbed out of the car and ran into the house, Keenan's eyes on her the whole way.

He had done what he had planned.

Option 1 – Rape Buffy, of course he and his mates had all raped her the night before, beaten her up too, thinking back she must have been raped by at least 7 people or more, over and over.

Option 2 – Kill Buffy in the most painful way possible. Looking down at the Rottweiler next to him, Bruno, a fine beast, trained to kill. If he got his teeth around Buffy's little throat, that would be the end of her. Keenan had used Bruno to kill before. He remembered watching as Bruno tore the skin clean off a boys face but he had brought it on himself. He told the police Keenan was a drug dealer. He got a caution but the boy betrayed him and that was something he would never forgive.

Option 3 – Destroy Angel. By raping Buffy multiple times must have tore Angel apart in guilt that he was not there to protect her but watching her die to a vicious dog right in front of him. It would destroy him completely. Not kill him, no Keenan wanted Angel to suffer and dying would put him at peace. He was going to make Angel suffer as much as he could and the one way to do that was to kill the girl he loved.

Watching Angel climb out of the car and approach him, Keenan grinned.

This was going to be the best night ever; no one disrespected him and got away with it. No-one, not even a vampire.

Author's Note 

I will update again soon, lol maybe even later today!

Huggins and Love,

Little Glass Heart xx


	14. Showdown

Buffy the Vampire Slayer – The Escape – Chapter 14 - Showdown

Author's Note – Lol I began writing this a minute after uploading Chapter 14. I really hope you are enjoying it and please Review and tell me what you think!

Huggins and Love,

Little Glass Heart x

Keenan stepped towards Angel, both of his friends having to hold the lead to keep the Rottweiler at bay.

"What are you doing here, Keenan, haven't you already done enough"

"I'm here to see Buffy, not you Angel, come to think of It, why are you called Angel, I mean the face you showed me last week was far from Angelic more monstrous."

"You know what I am; Buffy told me what you said. I may be a vampire and not classed as a human or person anymore but I am ten times the person you will ever be. Is this going to be your life forever Keenan? Selling drugs, raping, killing, what's going to happen to you when you reach sixty. With no job, no qualifications and with 7 rape children, you gonna live in that warehouse for the next ten years. You seemed upset that Shana died but in a way it was a good thing, for you anyway. She was pregnant you know, the baby was yours and if she had given birth, you would have gone to prison. Buffy never knew Shana's age, she always thought she was 17 like herself but she wasn't. She looked older than she was, could have easily passed for 16, 17 maybe even 18 but she wasn't. Shana was 14 years old. If the police had found out what you had done, you would have gone away for a long time."

Keenan's whole face was frozen. Shana had been 14. She had told him she was 16. If he had known he would never have let her join the gang, the young kids always went to the police, their parents always found out.

"Get out of my way"

"You're never going to touch Buffy again"

"You think? Let Bruno of his lead, Charlie"

Charlie unhooked Bruno and within a split second the dog was flying towards Angel, his teeth bared, going in for the kill.

Kicking the dog sharply in the head, Bruno yelped and pulled away momentarily before jumping again this time aiming for Angel's neck. Grabbing either side of its face, he twisted sharply and with a sickening snap, Bruno's neck shattered and then dog fell to the floor, dead.

Keenan looked down at the lifeless corpse of what had been his killing buddy for years, who had murdered over 10 people on his command and won him so much Heroin and Cannabis in dog fights, tearing the opponents apart.

"You killed my dog"

"Your dog was trying to kill me"

"Boys get him"

Charlie and the second boy hesitated, looking down at the killing machine which had been killed in a matter of minutes. In all their time in Keenan's gang, any man or animal who had faced Bruno had not survived.

"NOW, YOU STUPID IDIOTS!"

Charlie and the boy looked at each other, before running towards the car and driving off.

Keenan's face twisted in fury. Turning back towards Angel, he dived forwards but before his fist could make contact with Angel's face the vampire was holding his hand in a bone crushing grip.

Dragging Keenan down the road and into the cemetery, he looked around and saw the ground below the headstone moving. Pulling him towards it, he waited patiently.

"No, No, please, I'm sorry, Angel, I'll never go near you or Buffy again, I'll leave town, you will never see or hear from me again"

Looking at the petrified man behind him, Angel shook his head sadly.

"My goal is to protect Buffy. I can't trust your word, you think I might be stupid but I'm not, I know you were going to set that dog on Buffy. With you alive, Buffy will never be safe."

The vampire burst through, the ground and looked around snarling.

"Goodbye Keenan, Go to Hell"

Shoving the Keenan towards the newborn vampire, he watched as the vampire laughed evilly before sinking its teeth into Keenan's neck, watching the man scream helplessly as the vampire sucked his blood, his screaming stopped, creating a disturbing silence. The Newborn then dropping the drained corpse of Keenan to the ground, Angel pulled a stake from his coat pocket and stabbed the Vampire through the heart and watched it exploded into dust.

Grabbing Keenan's body, Angel threw him into the empty grave and into the coffin, with his hands and feet; he made the grave look un-touched.

Keenan would never be found, nobody would think to look for a missing man in a occupied grave. Angel doubted anyone would look for him anyway, with Keenan's lifestyle, he doubted he had a decent family and the police wouldn't care,. He was a menace to society anyway, they would be happy to see him gone.

Walking away, Angel walked back to Buffy's house. He had finally dealt with the monster who had taken his loves innocence. Keenan had given her drugs, stabbed her, raped her friend, had raped her himself and ordered his friends too aswell, he had tried to separate them but many people had and they would always fail.

Because they loved each other and he would do anything even die if he had to die to protect her he would because if you love someone that's what you do.


	15. The Beginning of the End

**Buffy the Vampire Slayer – Chapter 15 – The Beginning of the End**

Author's Note – Hiya guys this is the end of The Escape. I have enjoyed writing this so much so that's why I am going to be writing a sequel (Info after Chapter). Thank you to everyone who had reviewed, favourited, added me as a favourite author, Story alerted and Author Alerted.

Thank you xxx

Huggins and Love,

Little Glass Heart x

Buffy called Willow the second she got into the house.

"Willow, Keenan's outside, stay at home until I tell you to come over."

"Buffy, what's happening, tell me what's going on?"

"Angel drove me home, Keenan was there, he's outside with Angel now"

A loud dog yelp made Buffy jump.

"Willow, I have to go, I'll call you In a second"

Hanging up before she could hear Willow's reply Buffy pulled on a pair of black skinny jean and a pink top, with her high heeled boots, grabbing the leather jacket Angel had given her a year ago, she ran of her front door, she knew Angel would be angry that she hadn't listened to him and put herself in danger but at that moment she didn't care.

Running down the road, she skidded to a halt as she saw the dead Rottweiler in the middle of the road. Its neck looked broken, it wasn't moving, it had to have been Angel who had killed it but Angel, Keenan and the two boys had vanished.

Frowning, she looked around but there was no clue to where they could have gone. A sudden blow to the back of her head made her gasp and pain. Spinning around, a large vampire, stood behind her snarling. She could have kicked herself, how could she have been so stupid. You always have to keep your guard up in Sunnydale at night, because 9 times out of 10 a vampire would be behind you.

Turning and kicking the vampire in the face, she looked around for anything she could use to kill it. She had been so stupid, she was the slayer and she had gone out at night without her stake.

The Vampire was massive, he was 4 inches taller than Angel, she wouldn't be able to keep this fight up for long, he was just too strong.

Kicking her, she fell to the floor, the massive form of the Vampire towering over her. It grinned evilly down at her, it would be the killer of the slayer, and it would be highly respected by its fellow's after this Buffy knew.

Grabbing her by the neck it pulled her to her feet and held her neck tighter, she couldn't breathe, her vision started to go black then suddenly the hand dispersed and she fell choking to the floor.

"Buffy, are you alright?"

Still coughing, she breathed in much needed air, the dizziness and black spots vanishing from her vision, she looked up into Angel's face. Taking her hand, he pulled her quickly to her feet and led her into the house.

"What happened Angel? Did you get Keenan, is he dead?"

Angel's face showed many emotions. Sadness, Anger and many more she couldn't understand.

"He set the dog on me, I snapped its neck, and his friends got scared and ran. He tried to beat me up himself but I overpowered him and took him to the graveyard and threw him into the arms of a newborn vampire. It killed him; I staked it and then buried Keenan in its grave"

Angel looked guilty.

"What's wrong?"

"I swore to myself after I got my soul back that unless need be, I would never kill a human."

"He deserved to die. He didn't just hurt me; he hurt Shana and threatened Willow. He killed so many people. If anyone should feel guilty it's him"

Cradling his face in her hands Buffy looked up at her love and smiled.

"I love you, my Angel, I'm sorry for everything. I hurt you and that was wrong, you should hate me"

Shaking his head and smiling.

"I love you, there's nothing to forgive, Keenan manipulated your feelings when you were feeling weak. I could never hate you, you could do the worst thing imaginable and I wouldn't hate you even then. You are the light of my life. Before you, I was all alone; I had nothing to live for only my guilt at what I had done. I love and protect you for the rest of my life, however long that may be."

Smiling up at him, she laughed gently before pulling his face down to hers in an electrifying kiss.

Unbeknown to both Angel and Buffy, the oracles looked down on them smiling; the forbidden lovers had no idea of what was to happen soon.

THE END!

**Coming Soon… **

**Warriors and Rewards – Sequel to The Escape**

**In the aftermath of Keenan's death, Buffy and Angel are closer than ever but when they receive a visit from the Oracles, life may take a turn for the better or a turn for the worst. **


End file.
